1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lavatories and toilets, specifically with regard to combining the two with the options of choosing the temperature of flush water and whether to flush or to drain the lavatory water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilets now in use have attached water tanks holding fresh, potable water to flush waste from the toilet bowl. Toilet tanks have several inner parts to automatically re-fill the tank in preparation for the next flush. Although convenient in use, present toilet tanks offer no choice in the amount of water to flush and always require fresh drinkable water for flushing.
Several patents address the idea of re-cycling hand wash water to toilet flush. Carfora (U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,922) designed a lavatory bowl mounted in place of the flush tank lid. The combinations in Brown (U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,096), Fraley (U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,152), and Kemach (U.S. Pat. No. 1,935,779) indicate hand wash basins above traditional toilet tanks. None gives choices in the amount of water to flush, nor whether to flush or to drain. Hendrick (U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,327) designed a system sending lavatory water from one room to the next. This seems feasible in public restrooms where the two sanitary functions are often performed in separate rooms. His design, with the usual tank, does not permit the user to directly use the entire system to flush or drain, to choose the amount of water in flushing, or to flush with hot or cold water. McClenahan (U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,348) designed a streamlines combination requiring all sink water to exit flushing the toilet. The user had no choice but to flush. All prior inventions except Hendrich place the lavatory sink above the toilet. Although this saves space, the extra height can make it difficult for children and smaller adults to use. All previous inventions except McClenahan retain the toilet tank with it""s many parts requiring repair and replacement. Only McClenahan give the user choice in the amount of water and the temperature of that water to flush. None of the previous inventions gives the user a choice in whether to flush or to drain.
Therefore, besides the advantages and objects of the lavatory-toilet described in my above patent, several objects and advantages of my present invention are:
(a) to provide a method of immediately recycling xe2x80x9cgray waterxe2x80x9d into flush water.
(b) to provide a means for sanitizing toilet bowls with hot water.
(c) to eliminate the many parts of the toilet tank requiring repair and replacement.
(d) to eliminate the attraction to small children of standing water in the toilet bowl.
(e) To provide a water and space conservative bathroom fixture.